Lost inside, Will hope be found!
by Queen Of Anime and Manga
Summary: Hey everyone Queen here! this fanfiction might be a series! Here's the basic Summary: X-Dia is giving Amu's heart darkness! Easter wants to make Amu a Weapon! Can the Guardians find out in time! Will a certain blue haired neko boy save Amu! Updating soon! Please Review! Notice: Sorry for taking so long for updating but be happy Chapter 3 is now out!
1. Summary and details

**Hi everyone Queen here i have a new fanfiction in progress for you, here's the summary/details for my new fanfiction Lost in side will hope be found!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Summary*<strong>

Ever sense Dia became an x-egg/x-chara there has been darkness in Amu's heart. When Easter found out about this they decided if they can put more darkness in her heart they can control her and make her into an X-Weapon. The Guardians are trying to figure out Easters plans but when they do will they be to late. What will a certain blue haired neko-boy do about this will he save Amu from Easter and the darkness in her heart or will she become Easters X-Weapon.

(Note: for the ages they don't really matter it's just and Btw moment thing so yeah and sorry if i forget a character lol)

***Character Ages***

Amu 15

Ikuto 19

Utau 15

Lulu 15 (Yes she is going to be a character listed for a reason)

Tadase 15

Nadeshiko/Nagihiko 15

Rima 15

Kukai 16

Yaya 14

Kairi 14

***Chara stats etc.***

Amu's Chara's

Ran/maybe X-Ran/Dark Ran

Miki/maybe X-Miki/Dark Miki

Su/maybe X-Su/Dark Su

Dia/X-Dia/Dark Dia/Mystery egg Dia

New chara's for Amu i'll put profiles up later on

Ikuto's Chara's

Yoru/Mystery egg Yoru

Black egg/New Chara

Guardian's Chara's

they all have their chara's

Lulu's Chara's

Nana/Mystery egg Nana

Maybe new chara for her

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's most of my information for it so what do you think, Will it turn out good, Will everyone like how i wish to know please review and tell me what you think! ~ Queen<strong>


	2. Author Note!

**Hi everyone Queen here i have a quick note for you all saying That the first Chapter will be up soon!**  
><strong>I hope you will like it when it's up i worked really hard on writing it!<strong>  
><strong>Well that's all i have to say thanks for reading this quick note!<strong>  
><strong>~ Queen<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Queen here! Are you excited for Chapter 1 of Lost inside, Will hope be found!**

**Disclaimer i do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Amu's P.o.v Flashback 2 Years ago*<strong>

_Year 1:_

_I had just woken up to find a new egg and it was Dia's egg. Everyone knows that Dia became X-Dia and when to Utau but that's not exactly how it happened. The moment Dia's egg got an X on it, Utau comes but did't you know before she left with Utau that she actually came up to me and entered my heart and placed darkness inside and said "When your darkness is as radiant as ever i will come to you" after she said that she left with Utau. When we went stop Utau to going to L.A (i'm pretty sure that was were she going) and using master X-CD, I was able to purify Dia because i had the purest most radiant thoughts at that moment. We all know that she went back into her egg after that. But the darkness in my heart was going darker and darker slowly turning my Chara's into X-Chara's slowly but no one noticed is what i tough. What i didn't know was that a certain company called Easter noticed and has some thing planed for me. The guardians quickly figured out that Easter was planing something but they still didn't notice that my heart was growing darker and darker. The one and only blue haired neko was released from Easter, so after that me and that certain neko parted ways he left to look for his father leaving my heart to grow darker and darker while i stayed in my darkness without a hope._

_Year 2:_

_I failed to notice X's developing on my Chara's. I kept quiet about it because i was scared of what the Guardians would do if they saw my that my Chara's were becoming X-Chara's. That's when my parents died everyone said it was an accident but that Easter truck clearly caused that accident causing more darkness to fill up in my heart. My friend Lulu said her parents would take me and Ami in. What i didn't know was that Lulu was ordered by Easter to have her parents take me in with my little sister Ami. Shortly after Ami was kidnapped she was found in the mountains dead, that was when my darkness in my heart got so close to becoming radiant with darkness. My Chara's became X-Chara's i was still scared of what the guardians would do so i had Miki do Drew Draw Drawn making them look like there original self's. Then Easter came into my life asking me to work for them, i didn't completely want to so i worked only part with Lulu who worked full time. Finally when my darkness became most radiant, Dia was born again but as X-Dia who was also painted to look like a regular Chara(remember that when the episode Amu got Dia back she saw what she looked like so she was painted like that)._

**Flashback over**

***Amu's P.o.v Present time***

After all the events in my life i was finally in high school. I was still in in The Guardians but as a spy for Easter. My Chara's all had became X-Chara's but thanks to X-Miki they were able to look like there selves. Of course there were times when they were almost caught being X-Chara's. I been having a feeling that something big was going to happen soon real soon and i have a feeling that i will be in the middle of it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ikuto's P.o.v Flashback 2 Years ago*<strong>

_Year 1:_

_Easter for some reason dropped me from the contract letting me go and be free. I had a bad feeling about this but i just ignored it. I was at the airport my love, kiddy king, my sister and friends came to see me off. Before i was about to board the plane i said goodbye to Amu once more and left to find my father. The first place i traveled to was Paris. When i finally arrived to Paris i started my career as a violinist. _

_Year 2: _

_I was right going to Paris was a smart choice after a year here i fond my dad. He came to one of concerts one night and he had a back stage pass, so after talking a bit i realized that we had the same last names. After that event i joined his band (sorry i just said that because i don't know how to spell the other word for it). After tones of time with my dad, i told him that i'm going to back to Japan to see the love of my life, Amu. He gave me his number, address and email address before i got on the plane._

**Flashback over**

***Ikuto's P.o.v Present time***

I had just gotten off the plane that landed in Japan. I wondered how much my strawberry changed when i was gone, what i didn't know was that i was in for a big surprise. But i had a feeling that something even bigger was going to happen and that Amu was going to get caught up in the middle of it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Guardians P.o.v Flashback 2 Years ago*<strong>

_Year 1:_

_(Tadase's P.o.v is first in the Guardian Flashback and he will probably be the one used for most of the Guardian P.o.v's)_

_Kukai had told us something interesting a long time ago about X-Dia entering Amu and whispering something to Amu. When we asked Amu what it was she said it was nothing but her eyes said otherwise. When we went to help Amu save Utau from Easter and get Dia back i had over heard X-Dia say something about darkness to Amu but after some time some how X-Dia was purified when Amu was at her purest i had never seen anything like it before i was memorized i had fallen in love with a new part of Amu again. For some reason after that Easter suddenly released Ikuto and Utau. I had a feeling that they were planing something. After Ikuto left Amu started acting weird but i shrugged it off._

_Year 2:_

_Every know and then are Chara's would tell use they felt the presences of an X-Character but they said it felt different and familiar but when ever we got close it disappeared. Amu told us that she was moving out o her house to anew home but she didn't ever tell us why. We kept investigating Easter because something was odd because they hadn't made any recent moves.  
><em>

**Flashback over**

***Guardians P.o.v Present time***

It had been two years and we where all in high school now. Amu she had changed all lot surprisingly and i had a feeling that something involving her Chara's was going to happen. But I an had even bigger feeling that Easter was going to make there move and that Amu was going to get caught up in the middle of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think of the first chapter of Lost inside, Will hope be found!<strong>

**Please Review and tell me if you have any questions!**

**By the way just to let you know this chapter was basically a chapter showing you how it all added up to their present time!**

**Note: i will try to update as quick as possible.**

**Thank you very much for reading! ~Queen**


	4. Author Note (Sorry about it) & Surprise!

**Hello everyone Queen here sense it will take me a while to post the next chapter of Lost inside, will hope be found.**

**I know all who actually read it is probably annoyed by my slow updating but you all know how it is homework, being forced to socialize, school, birthdays and Christmas coming up (or whatever holiday you celebrate).**

**Also i apologize about these author notes but down't worry after a few of the chapters you won't probably see them any more.**

**So i wrote this little piece of poetry for you as an apology along with this Arthur note!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Sorry if it's terrible.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost inside will hope be found!<strong>

**_lost in darkness_**

**_will hope be found_**

**_depressed and lonely_**

**_sad and scared_**

**_nightmares and tears_**

**_dreams dying_**

**_freedom lost_**

**_hope gone_**

**_losing faith_**

**_radiant of darkness_**

**_light found_**

**_following your path_**

**_reclaiming your dreams_**

**_nightmares gone_**

**_tears of joy_**

**_happy and brave_**

**_friends found_**

**_faith _****_returning_**

**_radiant of light_**

**_lost inside will hope be found_**

**_hope was finally found_**

* * *

><p><strong>Well so what did you think was it alright?<strong>

**So guess what the next chapter will be out soon!**

**Please be patient with me and the next chapter might (not sure yet) be in parts (but probably not).**

**(P.S Please review on Chapter 1)**


	5. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone Queen here!**

**Did you enjoy Chapter 1, if so i'm glad!**

**I hope you stick with through the series because i might take a good week are two when writing chapters!**

**(P.S i kept my promise this chapter is longer by 587 words Enjoy)**

**I hope you don't mind and with out further adieu Chapter 2 of Lost inside, will hope be found!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Amu's P.o.v on way to school and in school for a minute*<strong>

I'm Hinamori Amu well I was. Now i'm known as Yamamoto Amu, how because after my family died my friend Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto and her family took me in. I am now the age of 15 in Seyio high school. My friend Lulu became my best friend and basically my sister she has bright blonde hair it slightly curled at the bottom of her hair when she younger but now her hair is long, blonde and curly. Lulu also attends Seyio high school and she also works at Easter part-time like me. My Chara's had become X-Chara's also they become Dark Chara's. When I transform with Ran I become Amulet Dark Heart, with Miki I become Amulet Torn Spade, with Su I become Amulet Lost Clover and finally with Dia I become Amulet Black Diamond. The Guardians are still the same just a little more mature. Now that i'm done introducing everyone it's time to start my school day.

I started my day with Lulu and my Chara's waking me up. I heard Lulu say "If you don't wake up Amu I will make you wear the regular school uniform". I sighed and said "Fine i'm up Lulu and i'll go get dressed". I ran to my closet and grabbed a black Gothic uniform (Imagine what Utau used to wear) and put it on of course I changed it up by putting a belt on it and by putting a cloth that has a symbol with all my Chara's signs but a tad darker. After getting changed I saw Lulu with the same uniform as mine but her uniform is white and isn't remodeled like mine. We went to the kitchen and grabbed toast than yelled as we went out the door "See you later". On our way to school we ran into the guardians, I didn't really want to be near them but I have no choice. So I said to them "Good Morning Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, and Nagihiko" everyone but Tadase replied with "Good Morning Amu-Chan & Good Morning Lulu-San". Tadase replied with "Good Morning Hinamori-san oops I meant Yamamoto-san's" I wanted to growl at him but Lulu stop me and said "Amu just forget about it we are going to be late" I replied with fine. So we ran to school and entered our class rooms. I thought while writing down notes that it's going to be a long day, but I guess at lunch I will skip for the rest of the day then I will have to go to the stupid guardian meeting and deal with Easter.

***Ikuto's P.o.v while Amu's in school till lunch time and arriving at school***

When I came back I decided I needed a place to stay and that I want to see my strawberry. But first I wanted to see my Amu but she is at school. Hmm, I thought out loud by accident not noticing when Utau saw me "Maybe i should sneak into her house and wait for her to come home" then next thing I knew I was jumped by you know who it was Utau. I sighed and pushed her off me "Utau See you later maybe i'm going to see my strawberry" I said but I was tugged on my sleeve by Utau and she said "I'm surprised you don't know yet but rumor has it she was kicked out by her parents and is now living with one a her friends. I believe Amu's new name is Yamamoto Amu and can we really hang out later if so I will tell you something else about her". I had a feeling that it was a bad idea to a hang out with Utau but I want to know what it is she knows about her that I don't, I said "Alright but I really just want to bother Amu" I heard Utau scream a little then say "Seance you agreed with out asking questions I will tell you two things about her and that is one she eats on top of the roof at the high school and two sometimes she skips school after lunch". I knew there was something to it when she said "seance you agreed with out asking questions" but I got an idea that I will bother Amu at her lunch time. I said "Thanks Utau" while walking away to Amu's school and heard Utau scream "You better not forget".

When i got to the school I Chara changed with Yoru and sneaked up to the roof to my surprise that has a tree. I though maybe I will take a nap on that tree in till Amu is here. Then I fell asleep.

***Amu's Mini P.o.v lunch time and going to roof(Note I will be switching P.o.v a lot starting now)***

The bell finally ringed signaling lunch time. I got up grabbed my bento and went up to the roof. When I got their I saw that someone was in my spot at my tree. I went over to wake him up I thought he looked like but brushed the thought off and as I was about to shout and wake him up I remembered Lulu says i'm to rude so start using manners. So I used of soft voice and said "Excuse me but your in my spot" a couple seconds later his eyes started opening and I saw beautiful midnight blue eyes that remind me of a sapphire.

***Ikuto's Mini P.o.v***

I waked up to her and see a girl with pink hair that has a voice of an angel. I sat up and took a full look at her she had beautiful honey gold eyes, long pink hair that reached her thighs, then I saw how she wore her uniform and realized she was Amu. I though wow how and when did she become such a beauty. I snapped out of my days when she waved her hand in front of me a said "Hello are you alright".

***Amu's Mini P.o.v***

Ugg what is he doing all he is doing is staring at me. I got angry after waiting five minutes and so I waved my hand in front of him and said "Hello are you alright".

***Ikuto's Mini P.o.v /Semi Normal P.o.v***

I said to her with a smirk on my face "Of course i'm alright _Amu._ Was my _Strawberry_ worried about me"

Amu said "Excuse but number one who are you and why are you acting like you know me and don't call me strawberry" with a Cool "N" Spicy Facade on.

I was mad that she didn't realize it was me but I thought of a great idea of how to make her remember. So I smirked while saying "Awe does little _Amu_ want to know who I am I guess I can show you".

Amu said "Yes I want to know and i'm not little and what do you mean show".

So with that answer I picked her up and sat her down in my lap, removed the hair from her face and bit her ear and whispered "Are you sure you don't remember me your perverted-neko-boy".

Amu had jumped a couple feet away and said stuttering "W-what a-are you d-doing here".

I smirked and though still the same Amu right? I replied with "Awe is Amu so happy to see me that she is stuttering and I came to see you my Strawberry.

I saw Amu blushing then I heard her say "No and aren't you supposed to be looking for your Father" with her trying to put her facade back on.

I told Amu the story of me finding my dad and we chatted for a long time losing track of time. I heard her speak up and say "Ugg thanks a lot Ikuto I missed the guardian meeting and my meeting for Easte- I meant work" I swear she was going to say Easter but I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I saw Amu get up and say "I at least need to get home Ikuto" she stopped for a moment and thought then said "Ikuto you probably need a place to stay you c-can stay at Lulu's house only for a day and make sure that no one finds out". I smirked 'n' said "I would love to" So we walked over to a big house and she pointed to a window with a balcony and said while walking away into her home "That's my room I will go and unlock it". I waited ten minutes and she came in unlocked the door and guided me in saying "You will, no must sleep on the floor got it" I only smirked as an answer and though tonight is going to be a lot of fun with teasing Amu.

***Amu's P.o.v from lunch time to house***

W-what is it really Ikuto I thought he left for good. Oh no I missed the stupid guardian meeting which I don't mind but I also missed the Easter meeting he's going to be raging when i'm come in tomorrow I think I will call off. What why did I just invite Ikuto to sleep over. When I let him in telling him no sleeping on my bed he was just smirking with amusement. But it's weird I have a feeling this just might be hope returning to my darkness.

***Amu's Chara's P.o.v good Chara's speaking***

"Everyone" Dia called. 3 Chara's that look sad came out, "You will not believe it Amu's Pure Radiance is returning do you guys think she found hope?" The 3 other Chara's looked happy and all yelled "We all hope she has"

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? <strong>

**Was it alright?**

**Sorry about taking so long.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**The next chapter will be about Ikuto spending the night!**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you very much for reading! **

**~ Queen**

**Beta: The Writer Of FanFiction**

**(P.S in case your wondering the Chara's all like kinda have an evil twin when the Chara's get X's on them the good Chara's are forced to where the evil Chara's are and sorry about Amu's final P.o.v it was just a collection of everything she said when chatting with Ikuto on the roof and by the way no Amu did not get a chance to eat her lunch lol that is all)**


	6. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone Queen here!**

**I know i haven't updated in so long but it was because i had 0 inspiration.**

**I'm not sure if it's any good so give me your honest opinion!**

**Thank you!**

**With out further adieu Chapter 3 of Lost inside, Will Hope be found!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time on Lost Inside, Will Hope be Found!<strong>_

You will, no must sleep on the floor got it" I only smirked as an answer and though tonight is going to be a lot of fun with teasing Amu.

***Amu's P.o.v at home with Ikuto***

After given Ikuto a strict talk i realized that it was time for dinner.

So I went down stairs to eat with Lulu and her parents so as per usual i sat down at the table.

I started chatting slightly with Lulu before eating and here is what we talked about.

Lulu: Hi Amu

Amu: Hi Lulu, what are we eating tonight?

Lulu: Omelet Rice your favorite!

Amu: I can't wait!

Lulu: So hows your boyfriend!

Amu: He was good the last time i chatted with him, i'm going to call him after dinner. Oh, by the way what's the homework for the classes i skipped.

Lulu: Dinners about be served and it's some writing assignment, Oh look here's dinner!

Amu: Thanks for telling me, Thank you for the food

After that little chat i started eating dinner.

***Ikuto's P.o.v in Amu's room during dinner***

That was a real strict lecture! Shes such a cutie- I mean meanie! Welp I guess I'll have a look around Amu's room. *Insert mischievous look*

The room is painted with black paint with, a heart, a spade, a clover, and diamond painted on it. The carpet was plan white. There was a twin sized but in the room with red and black bedding on it that has red X's on it. She had a flat screen TV in her room and near it was a dark yellow book case filled with lot's a books and a love seat couch which was dark green. Then i saw her desk that was dark blue and on it there was a dark pink laptop on it. There were two doors different from the one Amu exited i guessed it was probably her bathroom and closet. While continuing to look around i was interrupted by the small voice of my Chara Yoru.

Yoru: Ikuto-Nya! Let's look for Amu's Chara Nya!

Ikuto: Fine.

Yoru: Yay Nya! I get to see Miki-Nya!

Ikuto: *Flicks Yoru*

Yoru: That hurt Nya! *Pouts*

Ikuto: Shut up and look already.

Yoru: Okay Nya!

We looked around and couldn't find them any where in the room. Yoru started sulking and i just sat on the love seat completly ignoring his complaining. Then 4 little voices where heard, and Yoru's head popped up out of excitement.

Su: Good Morning-Desu!

Ran: Gooood Morning Suuu!

Miki & Dia: Shut up there's another Chara in here! Will get in trouble if it hears us!

Su & Ran: it could be Nana!

Yoru: Miki-nya! Is that You?!

Miki: *Quickly cover there eggs and themselves with paint*

Dia: I think it might just be Yoru.

Miki, Su & Ran: Does that mean Ikuto is hear!?

Ikuto: Stop hiding and come out already.

All of the Chara's except Yoru: *Comes out* Why are you here! When did you get here?!

Ikuto: We just got here today.

Yoru: *Pounces up to Miki yelling Miki-Nya* I missed you!

Miki: *Pushes Yoru off* I'm surprised that your here.

Dia: Miki can i call out her!

Miki: I guess.

Yoru & Ikuto: *Wondering who her is*

Dia: Come on out Yui!

Yui: *Comes out* Why did you wake me up- Nyapon!

Dia: Come meet Yoru and Ikuto, Yui.

Yoru & Ikuto: Who's Chara is this?!

Ran: It's Amu-Chansss!

Yui: It's nice to meet you- Nyapon

Then suddenly the door open's!

*Amu's P.o.v in her room*

I open the door to my room and her little voices. I guess they meet Yui.

Amu: I'm back *Throws snack to Chara's and Ikuto* Eat up.

Ikuto: Thanks.

Chara's: time too eat!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow i think this chapter was a little short!<strong>

**I tried a different writing style this time, tell what you think about it!**

**Next chapter the real fun starts, and wait till Ikuto finds out about Amu's mysterious boyfriend also what did you think of Yui; remember Amu and her Charas are only acting right now wait till you see them when there not!**

**Sorry again for taking so long for updating!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~ Queen**

**Beta: The Writer Of FanFiction**

**Now edited!**


End file.
